The present invention relates to a semiconductor oscillator circuit for very short waves, which circuit includes capacitive voltage division to provide feedback and can be used with particular advantage as a control voltage generator for a single or multiple stage UHF transmitter and as a superheterodyne oscillator in a UHF receiver. More particularly, the present invention provides a design for such an oscillator circuit so as to impart to same an extremely high resistance to mechanical shocks and high operational dependability even at great accelerations as they are frequently encountered, for example, by the oscillators of the electronic detonator systems for projectiles and rockets as well as in the telemetry and radar art. The active component or device of such a semiconductor oscillator circuit is predominantly a transistor or a transistor chip or comparable component of the integrated circuit art.
The known semiconductor oscillators for high mechanical stresses are produced to meet the requirements of various techniques for example, in the coaxial stripline or conventional techniques employing resonant circuits and feedback paths, they are formed of discrete components, i.e., paper capacitors or ceramic capacitors, single or multilayer coils and conductors. When used, for example, in projectile detonators, these known oscillator circuits often produce extensive frequency shifts or even fail completely, particularly during the acceleration phase. Moreover, according to the state of the art the expenditures required for realization are comparatively high due to the large number of components involved, and that must be considered a drawback.